


The Diaries

by via_ostiense



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Diary/Journal, Fix-It, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-25
Updated: 2011-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/via_ostiense/pseuds/via_ostiense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dear Diary: fix-it fics from the movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Diary of Emma Frost

Dear Journal,

Tedious day manipulating high-level military officials. Very tiresome--they all have the same fantasies. Clear that no matter how many nuclear missiles they compensate with, it's all grope, grope, grope in their sad little minds. Very happy that can simply project fantasies into their heads so as not to deal with germy little hands on self. Although, if that is the case, there is no reason that I cannot wear more comfortable clothes. White leather impossible to keep clean, and short shorts bloody freezing in submarine. Will broach topic of patently sexist dress code with Evil Mastermind at next staff meeting. Pondering slick suit such as Azazel and Riptide have, so that we can all be matchy-matchy.

Love,  
Emma


	2. The Diary of hank McCoy

Dear Journal,

Dreadful day--turns out internalized oppression is bad! And damaging! Am genius, but had hard time looking past self-loathing to understand that. Before he took off, Erik gave me a bibliography on internalized oppression and horizontal prejudice. Must schedule trip to the library tomorrow--fuck! I can't go out in public like this! No, wait, am accepting of self. Am accepting of self. Is librarian's problem if zie runs away screaming, not mine.

It sucks being an object lesson.

Too bad Raven took off with Erik. Think she would come back if I tamed my hair? We would be a matchy-matchy pair, color-wise. Tomorrow, will also look into conditioners and bulk quantities of styling wax as well as trip to the library. And open brokerage account to buy shares in L'Oreal.

 ~~Love~~ ~~Hate~~ LOVE,  
Hank


	3. The Diary of Edie Lensherr

Dear Journal,

Had drinks today with Amanda and Lily, or weekly meeting of Inspirational, Dead Mothers Anonymous, as Amanda calls it. Grayson never minces words. Anyway, had a good rant/brag session about our sons--ranting that as they have our deaths as tragic backgrounds, they ought to do something with their lives, and bragging that respective sons were doing Great Things. Lily always wins that contest, though, as her son saves the bloody world every year. My son defeated Evil Mastermind only to steal his helmet--terribly tacky, son! He did a good thing giving young Hank that reading list, though. Internalized oppression a terrible thing. Wish self had not had to die to teach Erik to get in touch with his inner self and be out and proud, though. Being shot to death awfully painful, and not even shot to death for own sake, but as lever on male progeny. Bah!

Love,  
Edie


	4. The Diary of Darwin

Dear Journal,

Wish white men would stop lecturing me about how bad slavery is. I get it already, believe it or not! Tiresome to constantly be an "I'm so informed and ally-like, let me show you!" moment for white people.

Anyway, not a problem anymore, because I'm dead. My skin tone wasn't matchy-matchy with the rest of the X-men, anyway. Heard through the astral grapevine that Raven left Charles, so they really are the X-men. Way to perpetuate rhetorical oppression and exclusion!

Love,  
Darwin


End file.
